


Save the night

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, modern!AU, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такасуги ищет развлечений, но находит их не там, где ожидал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seliamar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/gifts).



> – [Гинтоки](http://i.imgur.com/DDQJ28m.jpg)  
> – название - отсылка к песне [John Legend – Save the night](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1A4YDufXzI), цитаты и определённая идейная составляющая взяты оттуда же.  
> – [японский рождественский торт](http://topreceptold.ru/img/zasolka/d2f10acd2608.jpg)

_And it's on tonight_  
 _How about we go and save the night._

Вещи летали по комнате, люстра под потолком плавно покачивалась, лампочка в ней мигала; всё это навевало ощущение, что он попал в очередную бездарную киноленту. Непонятно было только, в хоррорную или романтическую.

Выброшенный из шкафа чулок зазмеился по воздуху, зацепился за гладкий плафон и, зависнув на нём на секунду, медленно соскользнул вниз. Такасуги выдохнул дым в приоткрытую форточку, повёл плечами – из окна задувало свежим, морозным, и сидеть под ним становилось прохладно, но вид открывался великолепный. 

Он никогда не замечал, что она так красива. 

Дотлевшая до фильтра сигарета отозвалась знакомым теплом в пальцах, и он просунул её в узкую щель, тут же выбивая из пачки новую.

Матако, раскрасневшаяся и отчаянно злая, резко развернулась к нему и швырнула ящик прямо на пол. 

– Почему ты всегда такой? Почему ты никогда, никогда не можешь нормально? 

Такасуги пожал плечами. Комментировать чужую истерику он находил излишним, успокаивать же Матако, пока она в таком состоянии, было чревато. 

– Я же люблю тебя! – закричала она наконец. 

Он с трудом сдержал ухмылку. Целоваться с гайдзином на десяток лет её старше, а узнав о том, что он в курсе её многоплановой сердечной жизни, устроить скандал, заявив “ты меня совсем не любишь, если бы любил, то сказал бы” – чудо же, какая крепкая и искренняя была у неё любовь.  
Впрочем, даже если и была, его это ни в коем случае не волновало. 

– Ты становишься громкой, – заметил он, намекая на тонкие стены, любопытных соседей и своё отвращение к драмам, если это, конечно, не были сочинения Тикамацу или Акутагавы, но Матако, принявшая это за издёвку, вместо осмотрительности лишь заголосила ещё громче. Такасуги прижался виском к прохладному стеклу и прикрыл глаза. У кого-то на всю улицу играла, словно в насмешку, “We wish you a Merry Christmas”, Матако в скором времени рисковала перейти на ультразвук. 

Невыносимо хотелось спать. 

 

Ближе к ночи в квартире не осталось никакого присутствия его, очевидно, бывшей девушки, кроме устроенного ею в спешных сборах бардака. Такасуги мрачно оглядел перевёрнутые подставки для фото, сбитое комом одеяло, криво стоящую тумбочку, и решил, что для бытовых действий он слишком трезв, а для праздной меланхолии – слишком к Матако равнодушен. 

Снаружи мигал огнями украшенный к Рождеству город, в магазинах толпы строго одетых мужчин скупали в пекарнях и супермаркетах традиционные кремовые торты, по многочисленным ресторанам расползались влюблённые парочки, планирующие после этого перебраться в ближайший недешёвый отель. Праздник сиял и, подпитываемый магией тематических песен, стучался в каждый дом.  
В душе у Такасуги боролись привычная снисходительность к человеческим слабостям, не лишённое яда злорадство и неожиданная жажда действия. 

– Прекрасный вечер для прогулок, – криво улыбнувшись, сообщил он своему отражению. Сползшая на лицо длинная чёлка создавала впечатление, будто левого глаза у него нет, в вороте пальто виднелись часть горла, ключицы и верх майки.  
Шарфа он не нашёл, наверное, Матако случайно прихватила его с собой.

 

В городе, с его яркими витринами, огромными экранами и навешанными на каждое дерево огоньками, было светло как днём. 

Он шёл вперёд, никуда не спеша; с неба крупными белыми хлопьями сыпался снег, откуда-то доносилось возвышенное католическое пение.  
Такасуги никак не мог определиться с местом, где хотел провести ночь. Мысли из головы выдувало прохладным ветром и сладким запахом клубники, крема и выпечки, доносящимся отовсюду. Такасуги никогда не любил сладкое, настойчивый аромат мешал думать.  
Хорошо, что он никуда не спешил. 

Где-то совсем рядом раздался смех.  
– Эй, Гинтоки, ты хоть до дома его донеси, – заливисто хохотал какой-то старик – низкий, худой и сморщенный, как стручок фасоли. На нём был испачканный в муке белый фартук с красной эмблемой на груди, такая же была на вывеске прямо над его головой.  
“Семейная пекарня Мориты”. Совершенно бесполезная информация.  
Парень, к которому он обращался, что-то неразборчиво ответил, снова вызвав у старика улыбку, и развернувшись, зашагал в сторону Такасуги. К груди он бережно прижимал большую белую коробку торта, на его лице – невыразительном, будто бы выцветшем, и блёклом – было странное благоговейное выражение. Под ноги или по сторонам он не смотрел. Такасуги сошёл с дорожки вбок, наблюдая за его перемещениями со сдержанным любопытством. Кое-где под тонким слоем позёмки проглядывался прозрачный ледок, навернуться на таком коварном асфальте, даже осторожничая, было проще простого. Почти поравнявшись с ним, Гинтоки помотал головой, стряхивая снег – смешной пушистый хвост у него на затылке заходил в стороны – страдальчески сморщился, пытаясь разглядеть, насколько встопорщилась от влаги густая чёлка, и совершенно ожидаемо подскользнулся.  
Такасуги ухмыльнулся, предвкушая громкое падение и сопли по поводу грохнувшейся на землю коробки, но Гинтоки, вместо того, чтобы подчиниться силе притяжения и приземлиться на задницу, решил попробовать выровняться и затормозить. 

– Гинтоки, что ты делаешь, осторожнее! – испуганно закричал старик из пекарни, и это стало последним, что Такасуги услышал перед тем, как этот ублюдок Гинтоки врезался в него, прижимая к дереву и безбожно размазывая по его одежде свой бесценный кремовый торт.  
– Криворукий дебил, – констатировал Такасуги с заминкой, как только звон в ушах прошёл, сменившись повисшей между ними мёртвой тишиной. Сладким воняло так, что хотелось блевать; Гинтоки тепло и часто дышал, дыхание касалось лица и, как ни странно, пахло чем-то свежим и похожим на мяту.

Гинтоки медленно отстранился, ненужная больше коробка упала, захватив с собой куски бисквита и крема. Такасуги скосил глаза вниз: пальто, без сомнений, было безнадёжно испорчено, а у его ног, доброжелательно улыбаясь, лежала чем-то похожая на этого урода фигурка придурковатого Санта Клауса.  
Такасуги с наслаждением раздавил её каблуком, с силой вжав осколки во влажную землю, и лишь после этого снова поднял взгляд. 

Гинтоки, оценив его вид, громко присвистнул, но, правильно истолковав зверское выражение лица, тут же замолк, стараясь выглядеть как можно ниже и невзрачнее.  
– Нет у меня денег, – проворчал он негромко, незаметно, как ему казалось, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
– Так не пойдёт, – ласково сообщил Такасуги, хватая его за запястье. – Раз нет денег, будешь отрабатывать.  
Невыразительное лицо треснуло, сползло вниз, как плохая маска; под ней оказалось осмотрительное, расчётливое, опасное.  
– Ты что, якудза? – спросил он недоверчиво, прикрывая этим жёсткость и явную способность дать отпор.  
Такасуги выразительно поглядел в сторону красно-белой вывески пекарни и потянул его за собой, напоследок заметив:  
– Тебя это волновать не должно. 

 

Он начал расстёгивать изгвазданное пальто уже у двери квартиры. Ключ в замке поддавался неохотно, замёрзшие пальцы соскальзывали с пуговиц. Пришла мысль, что со стороны это может выглядеть волнением, но Такасуги сразу же от неё отмахнулся. Что ему было до чужих оценок или мнения этого придурка, не способного даже двадцать метров пройти без того, чтобы врезаться в кого-нибудь с тортом наперевес. 

– Заходи, – сказал он нелюбезно, прозвучало скорее как категоричное “Внутрь!”. Гинтоки ловко просочился мимо него, не задев даже рукавом куртки.  
Значит, можешь, когда хочешь, – с мрачным удовлетворением подумал Такасуги. Мысль отдавала чем-то горячим и пряным, алогичным; его ведь это никак не касалось. Такасуги повёл плечами, сбрасывая пальто прямо на пол, и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
У него в планах было всего лишь заставить Гинтоки собственными руками отстирывать его одежду – унизительно, долго и муторно, чтобы потом показательно выбросить её в мусоропровод, окончательно обесценивая усилия, – но ситуация, казавшаяся простой и забавной снаружи, в сжатом пространстве квартиры вдруг приобрела тяжёлый тягучий оттенок. 

Отвлёкшись на то, чтобы стянуть отвратительно пахнущую кремом футболку, он не сразу заметил, что Гинтоки, уже избавившийся от своей нелепой куртки и сапог, встал совсем рядом с ним. 

У него было странное задумчивое выражение лица, потемневший взгляд, чувствовавшийся почти физически. Влажные от снега волосы топорщились, завивались в кольца, нелепый хвост на затылке сполз ниже к шее. Такасуги кинул футболку поверх лежащего на полу пальто, и в тот же момент на его грудь легла прохладная, чуть мозолистая рука.  
Он усмехнулся, замерев так на секунду, а потом толкнул Гинтоки к стене. 

Он совсем не это имел в виду, но.  
Но.

***

Он смотрел на Гинтоки, лежащего поверх кое-как расправленного покрывала, и ему почему-то вспоминалась Матако: её длинные, вечно прилипающие к плечам волосы, шершавая блондинистая дорожка интимной стрижки, мягкая грудь с крупным ореолом сосков. Совсем ничего похожего, ни единой черты.

Толстый розовый член с яркой обнажённой головкой мазал по кубикам пресса, крупные яйца подрагивали в такт толчкам, густые серебристые волосы в паху слиплись от пота. От всего этого накрывало – ещё, ещё сильнее – хотя казалось бы, что сильнее уже нельзя. Такасуги двинулся резче, сменил угол, следя за дрожью неожиданно тёмных ресниц. Гинтоки раскрывался, расставлял шире бёдра, откровенно стонал, царапал короткими ногтями его предплечья – ему было плевать на оставленные отметины, на оставленное впечатление, ему, кажется, было плевать на всё.  
Это заводило – сильнее, чем кружевное бельё, скользкие интимные наряды, чем мысли Матако о том, не слишком покраснели ли её щёки, без особого труда читавшиеся на лице. 

Такасуги перехватил его руки, прижал их к постели, подаваясь вперёд, почти складывая его пополам. Гинтоки охнул, закинул на него ноги. Чуть шершавая пятка царапала поясницу; Гинтоки, глядя на него слепо и мутно, приподнял голову, без единого слова – одним только жестом – требуя глубокого, отключающего сознание поцелуя. Такасуги подчинился – отдавать в ответ на такое неприкрытое, уверенное в своей силе требование, оказалось на редкость легко.

А потом – через долгое-долгое время – где-то между очередным толчком, вспышкой под веками и тихим вдохом, когда ему стало понятно, что сдерживаться дальше уже невозможно, он прошептал ему на ухо, ввинчивая внутрь кончик языка: 

– Кончай, Гинтоки, кончай сейчас.

И их обоих выбросило прочь из реальности.

 

Гинтоки был небрежен; чуть придя в себя после оргазма, он громко, с завыванием зевнул, и безо всякого стеснения почесал пах. Такасуги знал – это должно отвращать, вызывать острое желание вытолкать его из постели, но вместо этого он смотрел на блёклые розовые полосы у кромки курчавых волос и понимал, что провести по ним языком хочется до ноющей боли в челюсти. А ещё – что если бы он не кончил всего пару минут назад, у него точно встало бы снова. 

– Твоя девчонка, да? – снова зевнув спросил Гинтоки, кивая в сторону висящей на стене фотографии. Такасуги тоже перевёл на неё взгляд. Сколько ей было? Полгода? Год? Два? Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда они начали встречаться; в памяти осталось только сменяющее удобство ощущение переполненности пространства, опостылевшей обыденности и скучных однообразных истерик.  
– Расстались, – сказал он безо всякого сожаления. На фотографии Матако, одетая в неприлично короткое платье, счастливо улыбалась, прижимаясь к его боку, а он как обычно был равнодушен и немного хмур.  
– Дай угадаю, – протянул Гинтоки, паскудно ухмыляясь. – Сегодня?  
Такасуги улыбнулся и небрежно погладил его по щеке.  
– Нехорошо быть таким проницательным.  
Его тон сочился неприкрытым – уничижительным, злорадным – пальцы соскользнули ниже, спустились к соску, поддели маленькое серебряное колечко.  
– Под цвет волос, да?  
– Эй, эй, осторожнее, – голос Гинтоки звучал глухо, но Такасуги отчётливо слышал в нём уже знакомые хриплые ноты. Он потянул на себя кольцо, потом сильнее, пошевелил его из стороны в сторону. Гинтоки, до этого изучающий и расслабленный, с силой закусил губу, свёл лопатки, выгибаясь.  
Такасуги придвинулся ближе, обвёл языком натянувшуюся сморщенную кожу. Гинтоки дышал неровно, громко, быстрый стук его сердца отдавался у самой щеки.  
Такасуги отпустил его, пошарил рукой в тумбочке в поисках сигаретной пачки.  
– Дай мне тоже, – послышалось из-за спины.  
Такасуги закинул пачку обратно и с грохотом захлопнул ящик.  
– Последняя, – сказал он насмешливо, подкурил и перекатился ближе. От Гинтоки несло жаром как от печки, воздух казался густым. Такасуги смотрел на его полувозбуждённый член, подрагивающий на бедре, на покрасневший сосок, на засохшие белёсые следы на груди. Во рту стоял солоноватый вкус его кожи, лишь в самом конце терпко горчил табак.  
Гинтоки щёлкнул пальцами у него перед носом, невесомо коснулся костяшками подбородка.  
– Не жадничай, – вышло ровно – без претензии, злости или укора. Такасуги затянулся и, вытянув руку, провёл фильтром по его губам.  
– Давай, – произнёс он резко; слова смешались с выдохнутым дымом, смягчились тоном, запутались в завитках. Гинтоки приоткрыл рот, обхватывая сигарету, зачем-то провёл по ней языком, задевая его пальцы. Потом снова, настойчивее, и до Такасуги наконец дошло. Он позволил ему вдохнуть ещё раз, а потом вернул сигарету себе, глубоко беря мокрый от слюны фильтр. 

Простое телесное вожделение, желание, не имеющее ничего общего с отношениями или долгосрочными планами – неприкрытое и реальное; оно отдавалось в голове пьянящим и жарким. 

Рождественская ночь – жёлто-серая от разбавленной фонарным светом темноты – шла вслед за раскрашенным огоньками вечером, и не подводила его, спасённая нелепой, глупой случайностью. 

– Ну что, – ухмыльнулся Такасуги, с силой вдавливая окурок в пепельницу. – Повторим?  
Гинтоки бросил на него короткий взгляд из-под ресниц и потянулся – медленно, будто бы нарочито лениво.  
Такасуги принял это за “да”.  
И не прогадал.

А торт… торт, пожалуй, он сам был ему должен.

_You look so good in my bed._


End file.
